Television receivers with a teletext decoder whereby several pages of teletext can be stored and displayed on the screen are known. The reliable prevention of flickering requires a very precisely voltage-controlled oscillator. Most voltage-controlled oscillators have a ceramic piezoelectric resonator.
Since voltage-controlled oscillators with ceramic piezoelectric resonators have both an analog and a digital input terminal, they have, when they are part of an integrated circuit, several contacts or "pins," and pins are expensive.